


A Good Idea

by amo-amas-amat (amoama)



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat
Summary: He gets a note in the post.For the prompt, "Burgundy".





	A Good Idea

He gets a note in the post. It has a time, a date, a reservation. 12 days from now. “This isn’t a good idea, Kalinda,” he says aloud, to his apartment. Pictures her looking back at him, eyebrows raised, until he breaks. God, he’s desperate to see her. 

Her hair’s shorter, she’s wearing bigger earrings. She looks relaxed even. He recognises the deep red of her leather jacket and it grounds him. 

Her smile in greeting says she knows they’re breaking the rules. He offers her the Chevalier Montrachet and she pours him a big glass. He grins, and drinks.


End file.
